Reconfigurable logic devices, such as reconfigurable arrays, are mainly transistor based, wherein multiple transistors are utilized to switch between the inputs and outputs. Reconfigurable arrays can also be made by utilizing antifuses or other types of nonvolatile memory (NVM) elements. However, scalability, configuration time, access speed, and complexity of fabrication process for current reconfigurable logic devices needs to be improved to reach their full potential in devices of commercial value. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the disclosed devices and processes.